Poor Deidara
by Bonjour-Uzumaki-Naruto
Summary: salah satu karakternya mati suri. don't like don't read! review yo!
1. Chapter 1

Hai,, ini fict pertamaku. Mohon maaf banget kalo jelek, aneh n mistypo karena saya author baru -_-

Ya, juga buat temen-temenku yang udah nungguin aku ngepublish ni fict selama 1 bulan lebih *busyet* {temen-temenku di SMPN 2 Bandar Lampung 7 eReSBeI 2 (thn 09-10) yang bae' hati dan sahabat2ku 'PokoknyaNejiTenSlamalamanya' (debb-chan) juga ifa-chan}. Okelah kalo begeto, baca ja deh yang suka (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T FLAME!).

**Disclaimer: anime naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto, fict Poor Deidara by BUN**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Tragedy, Humor, Friendship, dll. *gatau masuk ke genre mana***

**Warning: OOC, aneh, gaje, garing, dll**

Diharapkan jangan viktor atau salah sangka dulu sebelum baca lebih lengkapnya!

Pada suatu hari di markas Akatsuki, Deidara sedang asyik mencoba bom terbarunya. Namun, tiba-tiba ia tersedak karena tidak sengaja menelan tanah liat bomnya itu.

"Hk-hk to-tolong un" suaranya makin habis karena makin lama tanah liatnya masuk ke tenggorokannya. 'Waduh bahaya nih kalo tanah liat ini masuk ke perut gue, bisa-bisa meledak!'batinnya. Untung saja, si anak baik, Tobi baru pulang dari TK (taman kakek") *ditimpuk Tobi pake' lolipopnya*

"Hah, Deidara kenapa?"

"Ke-ke se-selek un"

"Uaduuuh, apa yang harus Tobi lakukan? Tobi kana anak baik!" ucap Tobi sambil celingak-celinguk cari pertolongan.

Tiba-tiba Tobi tersenyum lega melihat Oro pulang.

"Oro darimana?"

"Dari belanja cin!"

"Cin? Namaku Tobi bukan cin!"

"Ih norak deh!"

"Seterah Oro aja deh"

"Eh, tu Deidara kenapa megangin lehernya terus?"

"Oh iya, lupa. Deidara keselek Ro!"

"Keselek apa bok?"

"Bok? Namaku Tobi buka bok!"

"Susah deh ngomong sama anak kecil" *uapaaaaa? Tobi anak kecil? –pingsan-*

"Udah ah cepetan Ro, tolongin Deidara"

"Apa eke kasih minum aja ya?"

Tobi mengangguk cepat. Tapi Deidara malah geleng-geleng kepanikan. "NIh, cepet minum!" kata Oro beremangat buat cekokin Deidara. Deidara menggeleng keras dan menutup mulut dengan tangannya rapat-rapat. "Elo harus minum atau enggak, lo bakal mati!" *baru kali ini Oro ngomongnye tegas* -dikejar ma Oro-

Tangan Deidara masih bisa bergerak. Ia mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah pena ia menulis: TOLONG! JIKA TANAH LIAT INI JATUH KE PERUT GUE, BISA-BISA MARKAS INI HANCUR!

Ia memberi kertas itu pada Oro dan Tobi. (setelah 10 menit membaca…) "HAAAA" Si anak autis, Tobi lari muter-muter ga ketulungan. "Aduuuch, eke harus ngapain yach?" Oro muter-muter di tempat.

Toktoktok….

Wahwahwah siapa yg mengetok pintunya? *aduun*

Nti aja ya di chap selanjutnya, yg penting saya dah apdet chap 1nya hahahaha *temand2ku pada sweatdropped*

Yasudah, review ya! Boleh memberikan saran dan kritik *tapi jangan keterlaluan kritiknya*

**RIPIU, RIPIU, RIPIU!**

(huu dasar, bukannya beres2 mau pindah malah buat pik)


	2. Chapter 2

Bakbukbakbuk priang! Meong!

BUN: Aduuh, ampuun!

Reader: Dasar BUN! Udah berbulan-bulan belom di publish juga!

BUN: Saya minta maap, maklum baru pindah! Aawww! –ngelus2 pipinya yang biru saambil nangis-

Naruto: Eh eh eh rebut-ribut apa ini?

Reader: Nih, si BUN udah berbulan-bulan belom di publish fictnya!

Naruto: BUN-chan?

BUN: Wadaaaaw, Kak Narutooo! Tolongin BUN kak! Mereka main hakim sendiri nih, lagian aku kan

gak melakukan tindakan kriminal!

Naruto: Lagian elu sih kelamaan publishnya!

BUN: Aku kan baru pindah , lagian abis dari Jakarta adaptor notebook-ku rusak! Makannya gak bisa

Ngepublish lanjutannya… hiks hiks

Naruto: Tuh denger kan? Jangan main hakim sendiri dong!

Reader: Iya iya, maafin kami ya!

BUN: Balesannya ketik sendiri sana!

Reader: Iya deh, kami semua tanggung jawab. Tapi mana berkas nya?

BUN: Di tasku –pusing, lama2 pingsan- -para reader pergi ke warnet untuk mengetik fictnya- *yang ngetik dialog ini naratornya-

Naruto: Eh eh tungguin gua dong! Yaelah masa gua gendong ni bocah gendut!

BUN: Apa lo bilang? –bukpakbuk- BUN menghabisi Naruto-

Oh iya BUN ingin membalas reviewnya, OCE?

Ninja-edit: Iya, makasih kritikannya. BUN coba untuk memperbaikinya di chap kedua ini.

Deidei Rinnepero, hoshi no hikari-chan, Miku Hanato: Iya

Deidara' Katsu-himeUn: aduuh kayaknya di chap 3 deh, soalnya masih mencari lanjutan biar si Dei menderita

AnnZie-chan Einsteinette: Iya,iya. Pas publish chap 1 sih kelas 7. Sekarang kelas 8.

PokoknyaNejiTenSlamaLamanya: Ok, Debb-chan.

Red Haired Snow White: Iya, Miclyra! Ak jga kgn ma kalian

Langsung liat aja di FanFiction! –nada dalang di OVJ-

**Disclaimer: anime naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto, fict Poor Deidara by BUN**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Tragedy, Humor, Friendship, dll. *gatau masuk ke genre mana***

**Warning: OOC, aneh, gaje, garing, mistypo, dll.**

Diharapkan jangan viktor atau salah sangka dulu sebelum baca lebih lengkapnya!

Chapter sebelumnya…

Ia memberi kertas itu pada Oro dan Tobi. (setelah 10 menit membaca…) "HAAAA!" Si anak autis, Tobi lari muter-muter ga ketulungan. "Aduuuch, eke harus ngapain yach?" Oro muter-muter di tempat.

Toktoktok…

Ada orang yang mengetuk pintu markas mereka. Unung Tobi anak baik (lagi2…), jadi ia membukakan pintu.

"Itachi, Zetsu, tolong Deidara. Ia tersedak bom!"

"What the h***? Bedah aja kalo gitiu!" ucap Itachi.

"Pake gunting kebun gue aja!" Zetsu mengusulkan ide yang sangat buruk!

Eh, eh tunggu dulu! Kok bisa Itachi sama Zetsu pulang bersama? Jangan2? Jangan piktor euy!

FLASHBACK: ON

Di depan gang akatzuki…..

Zetsu melambai-lambai , "Itachi! Baru pulang juga?"

"Iya, abis dari rumah my brother. Istrinya baru melahirkan"

"Oh si Sakura. Iya,iya, iya (ngangguk2). Wahahaha kau kalah dengan adikmu! Masa' kau jadi jomblo selamanya? Hehehehe. Kalo aku dari Taman Nasional Akatzuki loh"

"Ga ada yang nanya!"

"Huuft. Eh tunggu dong! Main tinggal aja! (lari menghampiri Itachi)"

FLASHBACK: OFF

Seseorang yang di sofa langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Siapa dia? Jelas si Deidara lah!

"Oh ayolah Dei, demi keselamatanmu!", ucap mereka kompak. Itachi, Zetsu dan Oro menggendong Deidara. Yang digendong hanya pasrah.

Lho, gimana dengan Tobi?

"Tunggu!" ciit, Tobi menfreeze mereka (minus Dei).

"Napa lagi Toob?"

"Pain kemana ya? Kita kan harus minta persutujuan dia dulu!"

"Cek aja di kamarnya!"

Semua pun pergi ke kamar Pain.

Toktoktok… Itachi mengetuk pintu. (hening)

Dokdokdokdok… Sekali lagi Itachi menggedor pintu. (hening)

Tiba-tiba….

"Aaagghh mmpphh te-teruskan aaaagghh" terdengar suara dari dalam. Tapi sepertinya itu bukan suara Pain, lalu siapa?

Itachi yang sabarmeter-nya sudah over , langsung mendobrak pintu dan ternyata….

"Haaaa?" Itachi dkk kaget karena….

Melihat….

Pain sedang tidur! Sedangkan…

Tvnya sedang menyala! Parahnya…. *author lemot!*

Pain menyetel…

Film bokep barunya!

Bukan bokep lagi, tapi amat sangat bokep sekali!

"zzzz," Pain mengorok, semua (minus Pain dan Dei) langsung Sweatdropped.

Teriakin nyook! Satu, dua, ti….

"**PAAAIIIN!" **

"Ha? Kenapa nih?"

"Uuuh, dasar! TV nyala, Painnya tidur. Hemat listrik dong!" ucap Tobi.

"Tumben lo pinter Tob!" ucap mereka (minus Pain, Dei dan Tobi)

"Yaiyalah Tobi kan anak baik!" *Lagi2 ngomongnya sebagai nak baik*

"Eh,eh jadi apa alasan lo semua ngebangunin gua?"

"Jadi gini. Dei keselek tanah liat bomnya. Terus rencananya kita mau mem…"

Toktoktokdokdokdok

'Siapa yang memotong pembicaraan gue?' dendam Itachi.

Tobi pun langsung ngacir ke pintu. Krieeekk…

"Oooh, Kisame."

"Iya. Eh mana yang lain?"

"Pada di kamar Pain."

'Jangan-jangan pada nonton film bokep ,lagi' batin Kisame.

"Eh Kisame abis dari mana?"

"Abis beli bibit hiu. Eh, maksudnya bayi hiu."

Tobi ber-oh ria.

"Kis, Kis, kita mau bedah Deidara lho!"

"Oh ya? Mang napa? Usus buntu dia?"

"Bukan. Dia keselek bomnya."

"Wow!"

"Kita ke kamar Pain mau minta persutujuanya."

Giliran Kisame yang ber-oh ria. Bahkan byai hiunya juga. *Lho kok bisa? Dasar BUN geblek!*

Tobi langsung menarik Kisame. "Tunggu!" Kisame memberherntikan si Tobi.

"Gue mau bi bayi hiu. Lo mau ikut ga?"

"Yaudah, Tobi mau. Tapi cepetan!"

"Siip."

*Waiit! Segede apa kolamnya Kisame? Pastinya sangat besar dan sangat jauh*

Penasaran, penasaran? Makanya tungguin terus ya lanjutannya. Sorry nih karena saya lagi sibuk ngerjain PR, jadi harus bersambung lagi.

Yasudah, review ya! Saya lagi tidak menerima kritik, karena lagi pusiing. **SEDIKIT **saran boleh

**RIPIU, RIPIU, RIPIU!**


End file.
